Final Fantasy IX
by connor fantasy
Summary: An in depth novelization to the game Final Fantasy IX. Chapters will be updated mostly every 2-3 days except for breaks, holidays or illness. Hope you enjoy the story and please review.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy IX

Part 1: I Want to be Your Canary

Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here, with my second attempt of a novelization of Final Fantasy IX. The first time, I only wrote the prologue and the first two chapters but this time I know what I'm doing (hopefully, LOL) I will hopefully be updating the story every 2-3 days and to help me write the story I am going to start actually playing Final Fantasy IX again so I can write this story as I play the game. Alright, that's enough babbling from me and I hope you enjoy the story. Connor Fantasy.**

The clouds were the darkest kind of grey imaginable, stretching over hundreds of miles looming over the wide vast sea. In the middle of the sea being pushed and battered and slammed by the oncoming onslaught of waves was a small wooden boat. As well as the powerful waves, there was buckets of rain hammering down on them and the occasional flash of thunder just missing them by inches. The boat which was used for cargo was having chunks torn off of it and barrels on the boat was falling into the deep blue sea. The ship's white sail was torn as the powerful waves and gusts of strong wind continue to hit and batter the ship.

The powerful wind gusts caused the boat to spin around in circles and then a mighty strong wave hit it from behind pushing it further down the sea. Meanwhile inside the boat was a woman holding onto her small baby girl who could be no older than four with one hand and with the other she gripped the edge of the boat to prevent her and her daughter from falling out of it.

Then all of a sudden a giant tidal wave, much bigger than all the ones before it formed and crashed into the boat and the boat was sent flying in the air spinning for a while before coming down to earth with a gigantic splash which made a loud creak run through the entire boat.

The ship then began to spin once more from the impact caused by the tidal wave. Thinking about her daughter's safety she covered her with her own body to protect her from harm. But whilst she was doing this, another tidal wave formed and this one came crashing down on the boat itself surrounding the woman and her daughter in complete and utter darkness.

**Author's Note: That's the prologue done. Hopefully it reaches people's expectations. If you want me to do something to the story, please review but there are something's I won't do such as change this story because as I put in the first author's note this is a novelization of the story so I am keeping the story and the characters the same. Please, Please, Please review my story as the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Prima Vista

Final Fantasy IX

Part 1: I Want to be Your Canary

Chapter 1: The Prima Vista

**Author's Note: Alright time for chapter 1, the Prima Vista. As I said in the prologue I'm playing the game as I go but the problem is that I love the game so much I have already got to Lindblum and in writing the story I've only got to the Prima Vista. So far I have the story planned out as, Chapter 2: Vivi and Puck getting into the play (Not actual chapter title) Chapter 3: The First part of the play and Steiner's search and Chapter 4: The three battles against Steiner and the crash into evil forest. Then after chapter 4 ends it will be the start of Part 2: The Evil Forest. Alright that's enough from me and now on with the story.**

The young princess's eyes opened with tears in her eyes as she had the same dream she had, had for 13 years. Princess Garnet til Alexandros was now 17 after being found by a group of Alexandrian soldiers. She was found barely breathing but still alive whilst her real mother was pronounced dead at the scene.

She was taken to an Alexandrian hospital where she was nursed back to health. After she was deemed fit and well she was adopted by Queen Brahne and King James (Queen Brahne's husband's name was never revealed so I am making this up) and was now their daughter to the eyes of the public.

Garnet rose from the chair she had been sitting in, trying not to crease her elegant white dress. She brushed away her tears with the sleeves of her dress and walked over to the window and pushed it open revealing the large and vast town of Alexandria one of the four great nations, the other three being Burmecia, Cleyra and Lindblum. Garnet continued to look out of her window, staring out at the entirety of the region she would one day take over.

Meanwhile, heading towards Alexandria surrounded by white doves was a large brown theatre ship with a stone mermaid as its main feature. The ship known as the prima vista was streaming along heading towards its destination just gliding through the mist which the continent was well known for. The reason for this was this continent to people who know about the whole world was called the mist continent. This world known as Gaia had four main continents, these continents were called the mist, outer, forgotten and lost continents.

Inside the ship, a sixteen year old with blond hair, white top and blue trousers and a surprisingly a yellow tail known as Zidane Tribal had jumped down from the attic. He walked down the ship's hallway and then opened the door and went inside where he was met with an eerie darkness.

"Sure is dark…," Zidane said and walked forward a few steps "Guess nobody's here yet." Zidane then pulled a match out of his pocket and lit it. Zidane walked to the back of the room where he found an open cupboard and sneakily pocketed a potion and 47 gil. Zidane then went to the middle of the room and lit the candle bringing light to the room.

"Who's there." A voice called out from behind a door at the far right of the room. "It's me Zidane." Zidane said. The door then opened and out came Zidane's three best friends and members of Tantalus the group Zidane was part of, Blank, Marcus and Cinna. The four of them all did the group pose and Blank said "Hey, Zidane! You sure are late!" "Sorry. So, where's the boss?" Zidane replied. Cinna shrugged his shoulders and said "Ain't here yet."

Then, the door behind them opened and a man wearing a giant mask jumped from the stairs infront of them and began to fight them. Blank started off by stealing from him and stole a potion. Cinna then tried to steal but was unsuccessful. He was followed by Zidane who managed to steal a Wrist which he immediately equipped to himself. (I know you can't actually do that in the game but I'm going to do it) Marcus then tried to steal but he failed like Cinna.

The strange masked man then slashed Marcus saying "Get some!" All four thiefs then tried to steal but all of them were unsuccessful. The man then slashed Cinna saying "Gwahaha!" knocking him unconscious. Blank then tried to steal failing but Zidane the managed to steal his final item the upgraded version of his dagger the Mage Masher which he swapped over immediately pocketing his Dagger. Marcus then slashed the masked man with sword. The man then went to retaliate but fell down to the ground with a thump saying "Oww!" Blank, Zidane and Marcus all slashed the man with their two Iron Sword and Mage Masher respectively, causing massive damage. The man then slashed Blank saying "Get some!" Blank went to strike back but the man managed to dodge the attack but was then struck by Zidane causing his mask to crack in half and fall off revealing their opponent to be none other than the boss of Tantalus, Baku.

Baku smiled and said "Hey fools," and then he walked over to Zidane who was kneeling after the tough battle and ruffled his hair saying "You're lookin' a lot better!" Then he let out a loud roaring laugh and walked over to the room Blank, Marcus and Cinna came out of earlier. "Alright! Let's start this meeting already!" Baku then kicked open the door and walked in, followed by Zidane, Marcus, Blank and lastly Cinna.

Inside the room, Baku stood behind a table which had a model of the Alexandrian kingdom on it, Zidane sat down on a seat at the table, Blank stood by the door and Cinna sat down on a treasure chest at the end of the room. "Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves, is heading to the kingdom of Alexandria. Our mission: To kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!" Baku said.

Cinna then stood up and said "I'll take it from here, so listen up! Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria. And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! Because you're playing the lead!"

Marcus also stood up and said "Leave the acting to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane!" Blank then said "I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers. I can't stand oglops but I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Zidane!" Zidane said "Okay! That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?" (**AN: Fun fact in the game if you pick to kidnap Queen Brahne 64 times, Ruby jumps into the conversation.) **Baku then said "You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!"

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 1 done. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Also if anyone who reads this is actually playing FFIX and is struggling to complete it, PM or Private Message me and I will try to help you. I have completed this game so many times and the fact that I am playing it now is an added bonus. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


End file.
